Snow in the Spring
by poisonpensumi
Summary: Lee's oldest and dearest friend, Neji, resurfaces and introduces himself to someone as Lee's lover! Is this just a ploy to silence hated, nosy people, or is there something deeper? AU. Rating may change as plot thickens.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I'm not abandoning_ _Bystander.. just.. this sort of popped into my head._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing.. nothing! *weeps*_

_Warnings: Cursing_

* * *

He shut off the shower just as the front door of the apartment slammed. Frowning, he reached for the towel that had been left for him, straining to hear what the commotion was about. He squeezed water from his long hair, rubbing the fluffy, green towel over his locks. Satisfied that he would not drip too much on the floor, he wrapped the damp towel around his waist and crept to the closed door. Turning the knob, he cracked the door open and listened to the rapidly rising voices coming from the direction of the kitchen.

"Who is she?" a shrill, female voice demanded.

"I am afraid I do not know who you are referring to, my beautiful cherry blossom," a male calmly replied.

"Oh, please, Lee. Spare me the bullshit! Ino and Tenten _saw _you leave last night with some long haired 'beauty', as they called her. So who is she?"

"There is no 'she', Sakura," Lee tried to explain. "They are mistaken-"

"Are you calling my friends liars, Lee? How dare you!"

"I'm not calling them any-"

"They've been better friends than you have lately, anyway! I don't know what your problem is, but I demand to know what little skank-"

"Skank?" Lee's voice cracked.

"-been spending time with, and I want to know who she is!" A thunderous bang punctuated the female's words, indicating that one of them had just hit something solid, like the table or a wall. Neji shifted, wondering if he should announce himself and put the argument to rest. He opened the door wider, but Lee's next words stopped him cold.

"And what business is it of yours, Sakura?" the male queried, venom clear in his tone. "Why are you concerned with who I spend my time with? It's not like you want me to spend my time with_ you_." A pause, then he added, as if talking to himself, "Or are you jealous? Now that I have found someone to share the springtime of my youth with, you can't stand it, can you?"

Sakura scoffed. "Don't be ridic-" Taking that as his cue, Neji exited the bathroom and padded into the kitchen.

He crept up behind the seated male, appraising the Lee's mood with his eyes. Pointedly ignoring the strawberry blonde woman and her horrified, frozen look, he draped a damp arm over the other man's shoulder and leaned forward to speak into his ear.

"I'm done with my shower," he said seductively, making sure that the woman heard every word. "I really enjoyed myself last night. Do you have any coffee, or is there something else you'd prefer for breakfast?" Neji felt Lee shiver slightly as a blush crept across his cheeks.

Lee struggled to answer coherently. "I - uh - that is - coffee - Tea! I have tea! I prefer a refreshing cup of green tea before I take my daily jog."

Neji smirked. "If you tell me what you want, I'll give it to you." Straightening, he made sure to remove his arm agonizingly slow. "Where are the tea things? I can make it for you."

"Th-thanks, Neji," Lee choked out and pointed to a cabinet.

"Hn." Neji let his eyes drift toward the woman named Sakura. "Oh, hello. My apologies. I failed to realize that we had company." He narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?"

Sakura sputtered, "You've got some nerve, you bastard, questioning me! I'm Lee's friend; you're just some stranger he met last night." She folded her arms and asked hotly, "Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Neji Hyuuga," Neji answered with a bow, "and I am Lee's lover." He moved toward the cabinet his friend had indicted and began removing the items he would need to brew a pot of tea.

"Lover?" the woman squeaked, her face going as red as her hair. Then, she cried in an even shriller tone, "HYUUGA? Byakugan Enterprises Hyuuga? What the hell are you doing with _Lee_?"

Neji smirked. "That," he stated, "is my business." He placed the kettle - green - underneath the faucet in the sink and filled it with cold water. Turning toward the stove, he asked the woman, "Will you be staying for breakfast?"

Shaken, the pale female shook her head wildly. "N-no. Uh, Lee. Sorry to have disturbed you. I'll call you later. Mr. Hyuuga," she nodded toward Neji as she ran for the front door.

Lee waited several moments after the woman left before speaking. "Neji, my friend, why did you tell her that?"

"She was annoying me," the man named Hyuuga responded. "And she sounded to be annoying you, as well. Was I in the wrong, Lee? Should I not have chased her off?"

Lee sighed. "It is fine, my oldest and dearest friend, but what will she say when she finds out the truth? That we are merely former classmates and old friends?"

"Who says we have to tell her?" Neji was beginning to get irritated, as evidenced by the way he was slamming mugs on the marble countertop and ripping open the box of tea bags.

"She will find out sooner rather than later, Neji. You are a Hyuuga; your name and life mean very much to this town. Why, your affairs are practically front page news!"

"My name and my exploits, but not my face. Dammit!" he swore. "I should have thought before I blurted out my name that way." He spun to face his friend. "Tell me, Lee. Is she the gossipy type?"

Lee hesitated, and choose his words carefully. "I am reluctant to label her as such, though she does always seem to know what the popular opinions are around Konoha."

As the kettle whistled, Neji made a decision. "Well, Lee, there's only one thing to do." He switched off the heat to make the kettle cease its strangled singing and regarded his friend carefully. "You are just going to have to become my lover."

Lee shot out of his chair like a bullet. "You must have injured your head far more than I imagined, my brutal buddy."

"Yes, I hit my head," Neji said, rubbing the sore spot on his skull, "but-"

Lee smacked his right fist into his left palm and shouted, "I knew it! For a second there, you almost had me convinced you were serious." He frowned through the messy mop of dark hair that half covered his eyes. "Perhaps you should be sitting down, then?"

"Lee!" Neji snapped. "I'm fine. And I _am _serious! What better way to get her to notice you and get the elders off my back about marrying? This could work, Lee. All we have to do is try it."

"Neji," Lee said, sinking back into his chair, "you know I am not adverse to the beautiful love between two men. However, you are my friend! My oldest and dearest one! I can not taint our youthful connection with this false carnality!"

"We're just pretending," Neji reassured his friend as he poured boiling water over tea bags and sugar cubes. "What can possibly go wrong?"

* * *

"Everything!" Sakura snarled into phone. "Everything is all wrong!" She punched the horn as she sped down the highway, forcing people to swerve out of her way to avoid being rammed by her truck. "Pig, help me!"

"Look, Billiard Brow," came Ino's soothing voice, "you're overthinking things. Besides, I didn't even think you liked Lee that way."

"I don't," Sakura shouted. "I don't but..something about this whole thing bothers me. I feel so weirded out. I mean, you should have seen him, Ino. He walked into that kitchen like he owned it, wearing only one of those hideous green towels Lee has. Can you imagine?"

"A towel, eh?" Ino mused. "Is he hot?"

"Who, Lee?" Sakura asked blankly as she punched her horn again.

"No! Focus, you big headed twit! Neji Hyuuga! Is Neji hot? I mean, I swore that was a woman, and thought 'yeah, she's pretty', but now that I know it was Neji Hyuuga, I wanna know all the details." Ino snorted. "I can't believe our Lee landed a Hyuuga!"

"That's what I'm saying, you pig! It's much too good to be true. There's something else going on. There has to be!" She signaled her intent to exit the highway and zoomed down the ramp, taking the curve much too fast. She slowed to a stop as the traffic light turned red. "I'm almost to your house, okay? Are you dressed?"

"_I_ am," Ino said playfully.

"Tell your lazy ass boyfriend to get dressed, too. I don't need anymore surprises today."

"Fine, whatever," Ino sighed. "Hey, Shikamaru! Sakura doesn't wanna see your sexy, naked ass today. Put some pants on!"

"Troublesome woman," a sleepy male voice floated over the line before the call was disconnected.

* * *

**Continue? Yes? No? Let me know!**

**Fixed my typos. Sorry about that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Since I was asked so nicely, I decided to continue. Probably won't get updates out this often in the future, but I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto franchise.. sadly..nor am I making any type of money off of this. Not even cookies!**

**Warnings: Mmm.. some cursing.**

* * *

Lee buckled a set of heavy weights around each of his legs and stood. He propped his left leg on the wooden park bench and leaned forward, stretching out his muscles to cut down on the possibility of cramping during his morning run.

_The music pounded in his ear, drilling a heavy bass line into his head. He leaned against the leather covered bar and swirled the ginger ale around in his glass. He looked around for his well-meaning friends; the same friends who had dragged him out that night, claiming he needed to have fun and stop being so uptight, then ditched him._

He dropped his left leg to the ground, and lifted his right, repeating the exercise. He pressed his forehead to his knee, relishing the slight pain. Pain was good. Pain meant he was alive to fight another day.

"_Still avoiding alcohol, I see. I guess it's hard to drink knowing that you trashed your favorite teacher's house the last time you got drunk, hn?" a hauntingly familiar voice yelled into his ear._

"_Neji, my long-lost friend!" Lee cried, ready to weep tears of joy. "Oh, how I have missed your sword-like words!"_

"_Lee," Neji smirked and nodded. "It's been a while."_

"_Six years, five months, and thirteen days," Lee supplied cheerfully. His grin slipped off his face. "That's how long it's been since you left. I've been following the news of you, however. I have a long way to go to catch up to you, rival of my youth."_

_They watched the club's patrons twist and gyrate against one another for a while in silence, Lee sipping his flat beverage, Neji gulping something amber-colored in a wide mouthed glass. Lee peeked through his bushy hair and noted the disheveled appearance of his companion._

"_Neji," he probed. "Are you..okay?"_

"_Why wouldn't I be?" Neji shot back, draining his glass and signaling for another. "Keep them coming," he told the pierced bartender. He slipped a hand in his pants pocket and extracted a white leather wallet. Thumbing through bills, he grabbed a few and shoved them in the general direction of the bar. "And make that next one a double."_

"_Because..because we swore together we would no longer drink due to our natures, my friend. I get destructive and you lose all control."_

"_Perhaps I want to lose control," Neji murmured, almost to himself._

Bouncing in place, Lee readied himself to move. He squinted into the distance, calculating how many times he would need to go around the park to break his previous record. With a satisfied nod, he mimicked the sound of a starter pistol and took off, legs pumping furiously.

After all that time away, why did Neji have to come back now?

"_Dance with me, Lee," Neji demanded. "Show me those moves you used to have."_

"_Um, Neji," Lee hesitated. "This isn't..that kind of place."_  
_  
"Who cares? We're friends, right? What's so weird about that?"_

"_Are we still friends?"_

"_Why would you ask me that?"_

"_You left without a word right after graduation!"_

_Neji frowned. "Can we just dance? Here. I'll even put my hair down, so maybe people will mistake me for a woman. Does that make you feel better?"_

_Lee bit out a sigh. "Neji.."_

"_Come on!" Lee allowed himself to pulled onto the dance floor. True to his word, Neji had removed his hair tie; thick, chocolate-colored fell around him in soft waves, covering his shoulders and upper arms. Clad in tight jeans and a wine-colored, long sleeved t-shirt, in the right light, under the right circumstances, Neji could pass for a female, Lee thought. Maybe._

_Neji danced sensuously, seductively, attracting the attention of half the club. He wiggled and dipped, taking time to grind his hips against Lee in a parody of something much more intimate. _

Lee stumbled over a large tree branch on the path, narrowly avoiding an embarrassing fall. He blushed, and tried to push the memory down.

"_Lemme borrow yer girl here, for a minute or two," a gravelly voice cut in. "She's real cute."_

"_Maybe she'll run away with me once she sees your ugly mug!" a second voice declared with laughter. Lee felt Neji's grip tighten on him, and he peeked around the veil of hair to assess the situation._

_Two burly, bear-like men were reaching for Neji. No doubt they had dishonorable intentions in mind. Without a second thought, Lee whipped Neji around, and pushed the intoxicated man behind him. He stared up at the jeering men and spoke._

"_Gentlemen, I must inform you that you are making a very grievous error."_

"_What'd you say, punk?"_

Lee ran faster, as if trying to leave his thoughts behind.

_The four of them ended up in a tangle of limbs on the floor, with Neji on the bottom, groaning. Angered, Lee lifted his leg, and sent a kick to one of their faces. As the sound of his shoe connecting with flesh tore through the air, the music stopped._

"_Hey! What are you guys doing? Break it up!" The bouncers were heading their way. Lee extracted himself and Neji from the pile. Leaping to his feet, he grabbed the warm hand of his friend and hightailed it out of the club._

_They ran for several blocks, their breath puffing out in white clouds in the cool night air. While Neji swayed and gasped for air, Lee checked the street behind them for signs of pursuers. _

"_We seem to be safe," Lee volunteered. The sound of retching sent him spinning around to check on his friend, who was on his knees with his face in the bushes._

"_Neji!"_

"_Take me home, Lee. Please."_

Lee stopped dead in his tracks, his eagerness at completing his run fading for the first time in his life. Swallowing hard around the lump that had formed in his throat, he wiped the sweat from his forehead, and flung it away.

"Lovers," he whispered. "Pretend lovers. Neji, why are you doing this to me?" He stared forlornly at the sky, as if demanding the birds and clouds for an answer.

* * *

"Hey, Sakura, what's up? You never call me," Naruto accused his old college housemate after hugging her and seating himself at the table. He glanced around the mostly empty diner in search of their waitress. "You must want something."

The female jerked backward in shock. "Naruto! How can you say something like that?"

"Because it's usually true," the chipper blonde man stated with a smile. "So, what's up?"

"Fine." She sighed. And then sighed again. On her third sigh, Naruto's eyebrow rose.

"Spill."

"Okay, okay. Explain how Lee, of all people, knows Neji Hyuuga."

"Neji?" Naruto's other eyebrow joined the first one near his hairline. "The Hyuuga prick is back?"

"Excuse me?" Sakura squeaked. "'Hyuuga prick'? Isn't that a tad bit strong? He's one of the heirs to Byakugan Enterprises, isn't he?"

"And that's exactly why he's a prick. He was, like, an ice king. He was worse than Sasuke, at first." Spotting a person wearing the company uniform, he waved his arm, only to be pointedly ignored. Growling, he muttered, "Service still stinks here, I see."

Sakura was shaking her head in disbelief. "Wait, wait, wait! You're telling me you know this guy?"

"Of course. We all went to high school together. Hyuuga and the Uchiha bastard were sort of friends, which made me the Hyuuga's friend, which made me Lee's friend. The other guys were around there somewhere, too. You didn't know that?"

"I never thought a prestigious family like the Hyuugas would send their children to public school."

"It was an experiment or something," Naruto said, tapping his foot impatiently. "Seriously, Sakura, why'd you have to go and pick this restaurant? You know these people don't like me." He leg ceased jumping as he mentally backtracked to the strawberry blonde woman's first question. "How do you know Lee knows Neji? And why'd you say it like that?"

"I met him," Sakura replied, ignoring Naruto's second question. "I went to Lee's apartment to find out why he ditched us at the club last night. Ino and Tenten saw him leaving with some chick, and that chick turned out to be Hyuuga."

"Really, now? Did Lee tell you that?"

"No, the Hyuuga told me himself. He waltzed into the room in a towel! A towel, for crying out loud!" She sniffed at the memory. "He said that Lee was his lover."

Naruto tried to hide his alarm. "Really?" he squeaked. Sakura looked at him curiously, and he cleared his throat. "Neji Hyuuga said those exact words. Out loud. To you?" At Sakura's slow nod, the man muttered, half to himself, "Well, that's interesting."

"What does that mean?"

"Why?" Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Why are you concerned with who Lee sleeps with?"

"Why does everybody keep saying that to me?" Sakura demanded as she threw her hands into the air. Naruto reflexively ducked and covered his head. "I'm not gonna hit you," she assured him, lowering her arms. "But even Lee said that to me. Ino laughed in my face, and that lazy ass boyfriend of hers told me to mind my own business." Bitter, she sat back in her chair and turned to stare out of the window.

Naruto stood. "Since I'm not being served," he announced loudly, catching the attention of several workers, "I'm leaving. Besides, I promised the Uchiha bastard I'd stop by and see him this morning. I can't wait to get home, though." He cracked his neck and yawned. "I've been up since Thursday. You called just as I was leaving work."

"Today's Saturday, Naruto."

"That's my point, Sakura." He yawned again, driving his point home. "Look, it might be in your best interest to stay out of it. Did Lee seem happy? If so, what's the harm?"

"There's something wrong with this! There's something wrong with all of you! Haven't any of you heard about his reputation?"

"It's not your business, Sakura." All traces of humor and cheer were gone from Naruto's voice. "Don't get involved." He turned on his heel and stomped past the rude hostess who was suddenly on duty, stationed behind her podium.

Once outside, he glanced back to see Sakura staring at her hands, which were laced together on the table in front of her. He jogged to his car, a 1969 classic Camero, painted orange with blue flames, unlocked the door, and slipped inside. Before he had the door completely shut, he was starting the engine and dialing a number on his phone.

"Hey," he said when the call was answered. "We have a problem, and her name is Sakura."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, look! an update!**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine! Well, the people aren't, but the story is.**

**Warnings: Language**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha paused, his fingers frozen over the midnight blue buttons on his shirt. He flicked his gaze toward the couch on which a shirtless and shoeless man was whimpering in his sleep. Face tight with concern, Sasuke crossed the room and sank down at his lover's side. Tentatively, he flexed his fingers, and reached over to brush damp golden hair from the other man's sweaty brow.

"You're having those dreams again, loser?" he whispered affectionately. Leaning forward, he pressed kisses along Naruto's jawline, from chin to temple, to soothe him. Opening his mouth wider, he began to sing the song he had written at the age of sixteen, determined to convince his then-clueless best friend to go out with him. Naruto's breathing instantly slowed and evened out. Finishing the verse, Sasuke pressed a soft kiss to the man's lips and stood. He quickly buttoned his shirt, exited his office, and closed the door firmly behind him. He patted himself, checking for phone, wallet, and keys. Satisfied that he had everything he needed, he turned to his left, toward the small room he allowed his personal secretary to use when she was working from his home.

He raised a hand, extended a knuckle, and rapped on the half-open oak door. "Karin?" he called, poking his face into the room.

The bespectacled, flame-haired woman leaped to her feet. "Mr. Uchiha!" she squealed ecstatically , then cleared her throat. "Mr. Uchiha, I finished sorting the files like you asked, and took the liberty of labeling the folders. Do you want them now, or may I serve them to you in your office?"

Hard, black eyes stared at her. "My office is off-limits; you know this. Leave the files here, and I'll get to them when I can. Inform the servants that Naruto is napping in my office and that he is not to be disturbed except in the event of an emergency. He's been working too hard again," Sasuke said, his voice softening. "In any case, it's a pleasant Saturday afternoon. Take the rest of the weekend off and enjoy yourself. I'll see you Monday at 7:30 A.M. Please do not be late, Karin."

"Yes, Mr. Uchiha, sir," the woman replied. "Will there be anything else I can do for you?"

Sasuke frowned at the loaded double-meaning behind that innocent-sounding question. "Have the garage prepare my Jag. I'm going out."

"Certainly sir. And you have a good weekend," Karin pouted, already moving toward the phone on her desk. Shaking his head, Sasuke plotted out the rest of his day, which included: _Question Lee. Kill Neji. Kill Sakura. Kiss Naruto senseless. Have dinner. Burn the bodies. Kiss Naruto some more. Lock Naruto in closet to prevent him from going back to work. Ravish Naruto in said closet_. He nodded to himself, wholeheartedly approving his plans.

He navigated the empty halls of Uchiha Manor with ease, slowing only when he passed the room where his parents had died many years ago. Reflexively, he curled his hands into fists, and shut his eyes. His jaw tightened when he passed his older brother's old room, and he made a mental note to tell the servants to burn it down. He reminded himself that his brother was dead and could not die again. He also told himself that he would feel better if Itachi _could_die again.

"Murdering bastard," he muttered.

He took the elevator down to the garage, where a team of attendants were wiping down his baby, a black Jaguar XKR-S convertible. He always felt a tad bit weak in the knees when he got close to his car; not quite as weak in the knees as he got when he was near Naruto, but close. He nodded to his employees, slipped into the vehicle, and threw the car into drive. The automatic door was raised just in time for him to speed up the driveway and veer wildly into the street.

Sasuke had a mission: a preemptive visit to a certain Sakura Haruno before she could cause problems for his friends. But first, he needed to see Lee and Neji and find out exactly what was going on. His face twitched when replayed the news his boyfriend had given him over the phone.

"_Hey," Sasuke answered his ringing phone. He immediately shooed Karin out of his office so he could speak privately._

"_Hey," Naruto responded. "We have a problem, and her name is Sakura."_

"_What are you talking about? More importantly, are you on your way over?"_

"_Yeah, I am. I just got in the car." Naruto yawned and Sasuke frowned at the noise._

"_When did you last sleep?"_

"_Um.. I dunno. What day is it? I think Sakura said it's Saturday.."_

"_Naruto!"_

"_I'm fine!" Naruto snapped. "But you're not listening. Sakura is going to be a problem."_

"_What happened?"_

"_You know Neji's back, right?"_

"_Yes, I heard the Hyuuga was back in town. Something about the heirs needing to be more involved. I have a meeting with them on Monday. What about him?"_

"_You know Lee has been really down lately, right? Well, the girls took him out last night. Sakura went to Lee's house this morning, and Neji was there."_

"_So?"_

"_So, for one, Sakura didn't know we knew Neji. Two, Neji was parading around in a towel, and introduced himself as Lee's lover."_

"_WHAT? What is he thinking?"_

"_Anyway," Naruto rambled on, "Sakura's suspicious.. way more suspicious than she's ever been of us. Plus, Ino, Shikamaru, and even Lee told her to mind her own business."_

"_Crap." Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose. "What do you want me to do?"_

"_Order me ramen?"_

"_Naruto, be serious."_

"_I am! I'm starving! Sakura took me to THAT restaurant. Bastards still won't serve me."_

"_I'm sorry, babe. I'll get you some. I'll tell Karin right now."_

"_Good. I should be there in about six more minutes."_

"_Got it. And Naruto? I love you. I can't wait until we're alone again and I can hear that sound you make when I-"_

"_Not while I'm driving, bastard! Do you want me to crash?"_

_He chuckled. "Stop blushing and get here in one piece, okay?"_

"_..yeah."_

Sasuke flung his car into a parking spot, set the brake, and turned off the engine. He stared up at Lee's apartment building. He had never told his friends that he owned the building, and that every cent Lee paid in rent went into an interest accruing account for him. He knew that Lee had not had the easiest time getting through college once he lost his track scholarship, and he knew that Lee was trying in vain to pay back all the loans he had to take out in order to finish school. Luckily, his hospital bills had been taken care of after the accident, even if the man who paid them turned out to be -

"Stop," Sasuke ordered himself. "This is not the time for this. Lee has been doing better, and he's finally getting over Gaara, so there's no sense in thinking about it." Thoroughly convinced, he exited the car, remembering to remove the keys, and shut the door. With a feeling of dread in his belly, he walked briskly to the front door, and let himself inside.

He bounded up the stairs two at a time and arrived in front of the apartment numbered "210" without a raven hair out of place. He gave it a quick pat down anyway, and then pressed the buzzer and waited.

And waited.

Annoyed, he was about to press the buzzer again, when the door opened. Instead of seeing the shaggy head of dark hair and black eyes he expected, there was a hair of long, brown hair and pale gray eyes staring at him. The two men smirked at the same time.

"Hyuuga," Sasuke spoke first, breaking the brief silence.

"Uchiha," Neji returned the greeting. "Lee's not home yet."

"No?"

"No. He went for a run hours ago and hasn't come back."

"Hn." Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and glanced up and down the hallway, as if hoping the missing man would suddenly appear.

"Hn," Neji agreed, fidgeting. Finally, he said, "Well, since you're here, you might as well come in." He stepped back to allow his old friend through the door. "You're just in time to taste test these cookies I made." He closed the door and turned sharply, his ponytail very nearly smacking Sasuke across the face.

The Uchiha male froze in the middle of the act of removing his shoe and almost fell over. "Cookies? What are you, a housewife?"

Neji fidgeted again, playing with the end of his hair. "I wanted to thank him for bringing me here last night instead of making me go home to my uncle." He walked the couch - green leather - and sank down on it. "Besides, he's helping me with a 'thing', so I wanted to give him something."

"Yeah, I heard about your '_thing_', Neji," Sasuke said coldly. "Lovers? Seriously?"

"It's just for pretend; Lee knows that."

"Did he actually agree to that, or did you come up with the plan and drop it in his lap?"

Neji waved a hand dismissively. "We'll work out the details later."

Sasuke fought back a twitch. "Do you have any idea what he's been through since you left?"

"I saw an article..about the accident.. But he's fine, right? It doesn't seem to have been too bad."

"You have no idea what he's been through since you left," he repeated.

Neji frowned. "How did you know about the lovers thing? Would you happen to know an annoying pink-haired woman?"

"It's strawberry blond, and yes, I know her. We all went to college together. She and Naruto are better friends than she and I."

"Naruto, huh?" Neji smiled. "How's he doing?"

"Worse than I'd like him to be. He works too much, doesn't sleep enough, and eats more ramen now than he did in high school," Sasuke complained. He dropped down on the couch next to his friend and studied the other man carefully.

Neji's normally smooth, pale skin was dry, and hard lines were forming around his eyes and mouth. His hair had lost some shine, and he appeared to have lost weight in the years he had been gone. This observation elicited a frown from the Uchiha.

"How have you been? Where have you been? And why didn't you tell anyone you were leaving?" he quizzed the Hyuuga heir.

Neji leaned forward, loose strands of hair falling in his face. "I had to. I had to stop it."

Confused, Sasuke asked, "Stop what?"

The sound of rattling keys sent both of their heads spinning toward the door. A green pants leg slipped in, followed by a green windbreaker, and a mop of hair. Lee's eyebrows sprung up into his hair, and then settled back into place.

"Ah, Neji..you're still here," he said. His voice sounded alarmingly sad, and it set off warning signals in Sasuke's head. Before he could comment, Lee had continued. "Sasuke, dear friend and lover of my other dear friend! It has been a cold winter season without you and Naruto gracing my humble home! Er.." He looked around. "Is Naruto here?"

"No," Sasuke informed him. "He's at home, sleeping."

"I was unaware of the new living arrangements. Are congratulations in order?"

"Oh, no," Sasuke denied. "I meant, he's at my home. Stopped by to see me and conked out on my couch. That idiot has been forgoing sleep to finish his pet project. I told him I'd build him a lab, but he won't quit the university."

"Ah, Naruto! His passion moves my heart!" Lee was saying all the usual things, but Sasuke noticed that the warmth did not reach his eyes. Sasuke also noticed that Neji was studying Lee, as well, fidgeting the whole time.

"I made cookies," Neji interjected quietly. "Sasuke, can I interest you in one?"

"Nah, not for me. But maybe you can wrap some up for the idiot?"

"I'll do that." Neji rose from the couch. "Lee? Do you want anything?"

Lee shook his head. "I am going to take a shower. I was over-enthusiastic with my run this morning, and I must cleanse the sweat from my body."

Neji swallowed hard. "Getting cookies now," he stammered as he fled the room.

Sasuke stood and walked over to Lee. He slid an arm around his friend's shoulders and squeezed. "Are you okay?"

"I must admit that did not expect this," Lee admitted in a low tone, "but surely it is a joyous occasion when your best friend returns? I mean, when your lover returns? I mean-"

"I know it's not real, Lee. Neji told me. And Naruto spoke to Sakura, who thinks it's real but is very suspicious. You two will have to be very careful in public." Sasuke removed his arm, and slipped around to the front of his friend. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" He searched the green clad man's face for the truth.

Lee graced the Uchiha with what was dubbed his "nice guy" pose - a wide smile and a thumbs up sign - but once again, Sasuke noticed that his eyes did not match his words.

"I am excellent, my friend! Now, really, I must refresh myself under a relaxing spray of water before my sweat stains these clothes. This is my favorite running outfit, after all." It was only after Lee had disappeared from sight that Sasuke realized that the other man had shown no sign of sweat or exertion. _He didn't run at all_, Sasuke thought, and that saddened him.

Neji chose that moment to exit the kitchen and place a foil-wrapped mound into Sasuke's hands. "I was unable to locate a proper container, so this will have to do."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. "I'm sure Naruto won't care either way." He turned and walked to the front door. "I need to go. I have more errands to run, and I want to be there when Naruto wakes up so he doesn't freak out too badly."

"He still has those nightmares?" Neji inquired, following the raven to the exit.

Sasuke gave Neji a hard look. "Once again, you have no idea what's been happening since you left." He slipped his feet into his shoes, and threw over his shoulder, "Watch your step, Hyuuga. People will be taking notes this time. I hope you know what you're doing."

"So do I," Neji admitted as he captured his bottom lip between his teeth. The two males regarded each other coolly; Sasuke ended the silent conversation first.

"Last chance, Hyuuga. Get it right this time." With that, the Uchiha male yanked open the door and stepped through. Neji closed the door and pressed his forehead against the painted wood.

"What am I going to do?"

* * *

Across town from the stand-off at Lee's apartment, Sakura Haruno angrily threw her pink cell phone at the wall and flopped down on her bed. She had exhausted her entire contact list digging for information on Lee Rock and Neji Hyuuga and no one would tell her anything. She suspected that, even after attending Konoha University for four years and working in Konoha for two more years after that, her friends still considered her an outsider. The way they were closing ranks and protecting Lee and Neji's alleged relationship was only making her more and more suspicious about the whole thing.

"It doesn't make sense!" she yelled at her stuffed animal collection. "Neji Hyuuga is a known player, but he waltzes back into town, claims _Lee_as his lover, and no one cares? Something has to be going on!"

A knock on her bedroom door halted her tirade. "What?" she snarled at the interruption.

"Excuse me, Ugly, but you are disturbing my reading," her housemate Sai casually informed her through the closed barrier.

"Don't call me ugly!" she screeched. A dim memory came to her, and she slid off the bed and ran for the door. Swinging it open, she took a deep breath, intending to yell after the strange man she lived with. "Sa-" she choked, for the deathly pale male was staring directly into her face.

He cocked his head to the side and smiled. "Yes?"

She shuddered. "Ugh. Don't smile like that. It's creepy." She reformed her thoughts and asked, "Hey, you went to high school with the rest of my friends, right?"

"Only for the last year," he reminded her.

"Right. Um. Do you remember Lee Rock? And Neji Hyuuga?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember anything about them?" she pressed.

"Why?"

"Just..because..see.." She sighed. "Supposedly, Neji Hyuuga has claimed Lee as his latest conquest, and no one I've talked to seems to find anything wrong with that."

"Is something wrong with it?"

"Oh, for- It's Lee! And a HYUUGA! A _male _Hyuuga!"

"Are you homophobic, or jealous because you're too ugly to get your own boyfriend?"

"I'm not jealous!" she cried. "And I'm not ugly! Focus!"

"What did everyone else tell you?"

"To mind my own business," Sakura mumbled, wondering how long she could afford to pay the entire monthly rent amount if she threw Sai out into the street.

"Then take their advice to heart," Sai said seriously. "There are some things that you are not meant to know."

"Why all this secrecy?" she demanded.

"Why all this concern?" he countered. "Are you truly worried about Lee's well-being?"

"Of-of course I am!" she sputtered. "He's my friend!"

"Then accept that there are things about your friend that you may not need to know." Sai turned on his heel and slipped away to his own room.

"UGH!" the female yelled, slamming her door. She flounced onto her bed, fuming. "Why won't they tell me anything?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow. Another update. I fear, though, that I'm running out of steam. Updates may start coming a bit slower after this. I still have to update _Bystander_ again, and there's this little thing called "life" that keeps taunting me, so... Anyway, enjoy, leave reviews, questions, whatevers!**

**Disclaimer: According to my bank account, I own nothing. **

**Warnings: Mentions/implications of homosexuality, some language**

* * *

Sasuke was in no hurry to leave the relative safety of his car and enter the townhouse that loomed above him. He did not relish time spent with Sakura; he was even less enthused about time spent with Sai. Not for the first time, he felt first annoyance, then pride, at his boyfriend's ability to befriend almost anyone, under most circumstances. He knew this conversation had to happen sooner or later, but that did not mean he had to rush headlong into it.

He would have thrown his Jag into reverse and pulled away from the curb, but he saw the front door open and Sai step out onto the porch. A very pale, almost gray-colored hand beckoned him inside.

"Does he ever spend time in the sun?" Sasuke wondered as he removed his keys from the ignition and slipped out of the vehicle. Pocketing the jingling collection of plastic and metal, he carefully closed the door, waited for the automatic engagement of the alarm system to beep, then began a slow walk up the pathway.

The two dark eyed males stared sullenly at each other. Sai blinked first, and allowed the corners of his mouth to curl up in a creepy grin.

"I assume you came to see the ugly one and not me?" The sentence ended with a hopeful note, as if Sai was asking a question and hoped to receive a favorable answer.

"Hn," Sasuke responded. Sai dropped the false, warm expression from his face.

"I see. She is very bothered by this turn of events."

"Did she say why?"

Sai shook his head in the negative.

"We can't afford for Lee to get hurt anymore. And we can't afford to let Neji hurt himself again."

"I figured as much."

"You mind?" Sasuke asked, tilting his head toward the open door. Sai pushed the door open wider, allowed Sasuke to gain entrance first, then stepped in after him and closed the door, sealing the two of them in the same building as the woman the Uchiha had come to see.

"She's in the kitchen," Sai volunteered. Sasuke nodded his thanks, kicked off his pristine white sneakers, and headed toward his doom. His heart pounded in his chest, but he refused to allow any unnecessary emotion to leak through the cold mask he wore daily.

Sakura was in the kitchen, as Sai had said, elbow deep in suds. She was washing the dishes and singing along to whatever was pumping through her headphones. She danced as she worked, slim, sweatpants clad hips shaking from side to side. Feeling ill, Sasuke sneaked up behind her, lifted a foot, and kicked her in the butt. She screamed and spun around, a murderous glare in her eyes.

"SAI!" she roared, yanking the headphone from her ears, and blinked. She brightened, and her hands twitched, clearly wanting to run her fingers through her hair. "Sasuke! You hardly ever come over unless Naruto drags you." Her face fell as she realized the implication of Sasuke being there alone. "Crap. He told you, didn't he?"

"He did."

"Ugh. Why does he always tell you everything?"

"He _is_my best friend," Sasuke reminded her, letting a small smile grace his lips.

"There should be limits to that," Sakura snapped. She stalked to the stove, snatched the cherry blossom patterned towel from the oven bar, and dried her hands. Huffing, she tossed the damp towel to the table and sat. She waved a hand toward an empty chair, inviting Sasuke to sit as well.

Once he was seated, she began her tirade. "So I'm sure this means you're here to warn me off the trail, so to speak, right?" Without waiting for a response, she plunged ahead. "I don't get you guys! None of you. I thought we were all friends. I've been with all of you for six years! That should count for something, shouldn't it?"

"It's not that simple," Sasuke said coolly. "There are some bonds that can not be stretched or undone. There's no room for any material to insert itself."

"So I'm, like, lint? Fuzz? Six years, Sasuke!"

"And you still understand nothing."

"What does that mean? I _understand," _she stressed the word, "that idiot Naruto ran to you running his mouth instead of just telling me what I wanted to know!"

Sasuke bristled. "Don't you _dare_insult him."

"You call him an idiot all the time! Why are you getting mad at me?"

Hotly, Sasuke spat, "Naruto is the one of the smartest, sweetest, friendliest people I know, and I don't use those terms lightly. He's worth many, many of you, and I will not sit here and listen to you malign him!"

Sakura's eyes widened. Sasuke immediately regretted his outburst and fought to get his emotions under control.

"Okay," she whispered. "I get it. You guys are close."

"You have no idea. Six years, as you said, and you still have no idea." Sasuke leaned back in his chair, and studied the ceiling. "When I met Naruto, I was an angry, orphaned twelve year old. My parents were dead, my brother was missing, and ignorant, greedy adults were put in charge of my business and fortune. He was my first everything: first bloody nose, first friend, first kiss.."

Sakura's eyebrows shot to her hairline. "Kiss?" She giggled nervously. "But - but that was just kid stuff, right? Right, Sasuke?"

The Uchiha male leveled hard, black eyes on her. "When I was fifteen, I told Naruto that I loved him. He said he loved me too, that I was the best friend he'd always wanted. That moron that I was _joking_. I spent the next year baiting him, chasing him, hitting him, doing anything I could to him to make him see me. Junior year, there was a talent show. I entered. I wrote and sang a song, and dedicated it to him. He cried," Sasuke smiled, "and said that no one had ever felt that way about him before."

"You - you don't - you can't be serious!" Sakura shouted as she trembled. "You and _Naruto_?"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Hell yes! You can have any woman in the world, and you chose _him_?"

"There's a bond between us that you can't possibly understand," Sasuke told her. "It's the same between Lee and Neji. They've been so close for so long that it's almost impossible for them to be apart."

"But Neji had been gone for years!"

"That doesn't change the fact that the bond is there," Sasuke replied. "Look, they're my friends; they've been my friends longer than I've known - or cared - you were alive. You _will _respect their privacy and decisions or you _will_be forced to deal with me."

"Are you threatening me?" Sakura growled.

"Believe whatever you like," Sasuke told the woman, "just leave them alone."

"But-"

"You didn't meet Lee until after his accident. Do you know what happened to him?"

Sakura scoffed. "Uh, yeah! Everybody knows that. He trained too hard for his marathon, became fatigued while running, tried to rest against a tree, and tripped and fell down Hokage Mountain."

Sasuke gaped at her. "Believe whatever you like," he repeated.

She frowned. "Is there something different? I know that Sabaku guy, Gaara, found him, and they became friends. I know that Lee became depressed after he graduated and he and Gaara stopped being friends. What else is there to know?"

Sasuke pressed his lips together, shoved back from the table, and stood. "We're finished here."

"What? Why? Sasuke!" She sprang up and reached for his arm. He yanked it from her offensive grasp with more force than necessary and flinched when she stumbled into the table.

"You're dumber than you look. Or maybe this is how you really are, selfish and shallow."

Her eyes filled with tears. "Sasuke!" she whined.

He shook his head. "I'm outta here." He stormed through the house and disappeared from sight. Sakura heard him mumble a few parting words to Sai. The sound of the door slamming was the trigger for her release; she crumpled to the floor and wept, wondering if she really knew any of her so-called friends at all.

* * *

Lee pressed both hands to the tiled wall and forced his head under the steaming water. It was hot and punishing and soothing, all at the same time. His mind raced, sending jumbled images and memories beneath his eyelids

_-pale gray eyes closing, the soft fan of chocolate locks over his shoulders -_

no matter how hard he tried to make them stop. He was wasting water, driving the bill higher, but the scalding liquid felt so good against his scalp.

_-fingers digging, gripping, massaging-_

He straightened, removing his hand from the wall. He turned, and allowed the water to flow over his back. Reaching around, he traced the raised, zigzag path of flesh that spread from the middle of his spine to his tail bone.

He remembered reading the newspaper that morning. He remembered the headline that caught his attention and made his heart shudder in his chest.

He remembered running, veering off the path and walking to the twisted tree.

He remembered closing his eyes.

He did not remember falling.

He did not remember landing.

He remembered the warm, sticky wetness that spread underneath him as he laid on the rocky ground. He remembered the green eyes and red hair of the man that saved his life. He remembered the grim prognosis, the surgeries, the apologetic faces of the university's financial department. But most of all, he remembered the pain.

The pain of living, of being forced to go on, of being forced to breathe.

And the source of that pain was in his kitchen, making sandwiches and lemonade to complement the cookies he had already baked.

"Neji, why?" Lee cried into the pounding water. "Why did you come to me? Why didn't you come to me?"

"Hey, Lee!" Neji called, cracking open the bathroom door. "I left your lunch on the table. I need to head home and get a few things. Hinata says my uncle is out, so it's safe. Um.. can I come back here?" His voice wavered as he asked the question, and Lee could not help but want to steady it, to soothe the underlying tightness.

"Of course, my friend!" he shouted over the water. "My home is yours for the duration. Use what you need!" He berated himself for his poor choice of words, but it was too late to change them.

He heard Neji shifting, as if nervous. "Thanks, Lee," the Hyuuga male finally spoke. "I should be back in a little while, then. Hinata's on her way here."

"Wondrous news! I shall look forward to your return."

"We'll talk when I get back." Neji retreated from the steamy room, closing the door behind him.

Lee shut off the water, and sank to a sitting position in the bathtub. The water from his dripping hair ran down his face, and could almost be mistaken for tears.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Another chapter finally!

I own nothing of _Naruto_ or it's characters. I am not making money from this. This is purely for entertainment purposes.

I tried to fix all the typos, but some of them may have escaped me.

**Warnings**: Some language, homosexuality.

* * *

"Have you spoken with him?" Neji demanded to know, breaking the silence before it had a chance to stretch out and become uncomfortable.

Sasuke's eyes darted to the door, ensuring that it was closed before speaking. "You're referring to Lee, I assume?"

"Of course I am!" Neji snapped.

"Careful, Neji. Your uncle and cousins could return at any time. What would they think if they heard you asking about him?"

"Screw my uncle! It's all his fault that things are like this anyway!"

Sasuke's frown deepened. "Neji?"

Long hair whipped back and forth. "Nothing. Forget it. Just...have you?"

"Aren't you staying there?"

"I am, but I haven't seen him." Neji sighed as he recounted the events of the past few days. "Saturday evening when I returned from the mansion, Lee had locked himself in his room, claiming that he was tired. On Sunday, Hinata took me to get my car, and we ended up spending the day together so we could play catch up. Monday, he was gone before I woke up, saying he had early appointments, and he didn't come home until late, swearing that he'd missed the bus and had to jog home. What appointments? I don't even know what he does for a living." Neji flung his hands up in exasperation. "And this morning, he was gone again." Neji's eyebrows drew together. "Do you think he's avoiding me for some reason?"

The Uchiha male dropped his heavy pen on the desk and laced his fingers together. He could not imagine what events could possible have transpired to unnerve the Hyuuga heir sitting across from him. Neji had always been the epitome of haughty genius and careful, highly selective breeding. His manners were impeccable, and his intelligence unrivaled.

"He's a physical therapist," Sasuke answered the unasked question. "Neji.." He was interrupted by the blooping sound that signaled an incoming, interoffice call. Sending an apologetic glance to his friend, he lifted the receiver and barked a greeting.

"Mr. Hiashi Hyuuga has returned," Karin informed her boss.

"I see. Send him in." Sasuke dropped the phone. "Hiashi's back. Look alive."

Grumbling, Neji got to his feet and swiftly crossed the spacious office that covered almost a quarter of the top floor of Uchiha Tower. He opened the door and bowed low at the waist to acknowledge his uncle's return.

The elder Hyuuga nodded at his brother's son as he stepped through the door. Without waiting for Neji to straighten and join him, Hiashi moved through the room and dropped into one of the four chairs arranged in a soft semi-circle around the front of young Uchiha's desk.

"Ah, Sasuke," Hiashi spoke. "Hinata and Hanabi apologize for cutting today's meeting short. Hanabi seems to have forgotten about an exam she needed to take at school. I don't know why Hinata volunteered to drive her; her place is here." The older man sighed. "At least Neji is capable, or will be, once we get him married."

Neji froze in the act of easing into a chair. "Married, uncle? So soon after my return?"

"After that stunt you pulled four years ago, you ought to be grateful that certain families are willing to offer their daughters to you!" Hiashi thundered. "Honestly, boy, leaving a duke's daughter at the altar." Hiashi scoffed. "You can't explain that away."

Sasuke cleared his throat, drawing the attention of both Hyuugas. "Forgive me, Hiashi, but this is supposed to be a business meeting, correct? You want to sell part of your holdings to me, if I understand correctly."

Hiashi nodded. "Indeed, that is my intention. Unless I can interest you in marrying one of my daughters and merging our companies completely?" he asked slyly. "I know Hinata isn't much, but Hanabi has untapped potential."

"Uncle Hiashi!" Neji snapped. "Now is not the time!"

"Agreed," Sasuke interjected dryly. "While both Hinata and Hanabi are very lovely women, there is the little problem that they are _women._"

"Well, of course they are!" Hiashi said, puzzled. "Who else would you marry?"

"There is always Naruto, my boyfriend," Sasuke hissed through his teeth.

Hiashi waved his statement away. "Youthful indiscretions are fine, but both of you need need to face the reality. You need heirs, which mean you need wives."

"Uncle-"

"Hiashi," Sasuke stood and addressed the elder Hyuuga. "My personal life has nothing to do with the way I run Sharingan. You came here because you need something from me. Your company is bleeding money and to staunch the flow of cash, you need a backer. Your daughters are not part of the deal."

"Well, fine," Hiashi sighed. "Perhaps if you like men so much, you can take Neji, then?"

"UNCLE!" Neji balled his hands into fists and jumped to his feet.

"Hyuuga," Sasuke ground out. "Stop trying to makes whores out of your heirs. And, unless I'm mistaken, Neji already has a partner." He cursed himself as the news slipped out, but kept his mask in place. Quickly, he glanced toward his friend, only to see Neji nod slowly.

"That is correct, Uncle," Neji said.

"Oh? Who is this young woman?"

"His name is Lee Rock, Uncle."

"Lee Rock? Lee ROCK? That muscle-brained moron that followed you around in high school?" Hiashi got to his feet as well. "I forbade it then, and I forbid it now!"

"It's not up to you, Uncle," Neji spoke softly, his shoulders sagging. "I lov-"

"Don't you dare!" Hiashi hissed. "You will find a suitable woman to marry or you will no longer be a Hyuuga."

"My father wouldn't make me do this!"

"My brother is dead! What he would do no longer matters. I am the head of this family, and my word is law." Softening, he reached toward his nephew. "Neji, please."

Neji slapped his uncle's hand away, shocking everyone in the room. "Then I won't be a Hyuuga. Uchiha, I'll call you later." He turned on his heel and fled, unbuttoning his suit jacket as he went.

Sasuke stared daggers at the older man. "Hiashi, I suggest you leave before I lose my patience."

Hiashi's attention snapped toward the young Uchiha. "And our deal?"

"I'll think about it." He sank into the giant, cushiony, leather chair that Naruto convinced him to buy. He stabbed the button that opened speaker function on his phone, and dialed Karin's extension.

"Yes, Mr. Uchiha?"

"Mr. Hyuuga is leaving. Please call him a cab and send someone to escort him outside."

"Certainly, sir."

"Sasuke," Hiashi tried.

"Get out before you anger me."

Knowing that he had lost, Hiashi bowed lightly, stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets, and exited the office.

Sasuke sat at his desk, dazed. The pieces of the puzzle of what happened after graduation were beginning to fall into place, and he decided that he did not like the picture they were making.

"Dammit, Neji. What did you do?"

* * *

"Come on, my friend," Lee coaxed the boy in front of him. "Just five more steps and we're done!"

"I can't do it," Inari whimpered. "It hurts!"

"The pain is proof that you're still alive," Lee counted. "Come on. Walk to me. Use the bars. Left foot, right foot, left foot. Show me the spirit of your youth!"

Grunting, the boy followed Lee's instructions, sweat pouring down his face and soaking his thin shirt. His body shook from exhaustion; despite the agony his muscles were in, Inari was excited. Just a few more steps, and he would have walked the entire length of the walkway on his own. Well, almost on his own. He was using the handrails, but he did not count those. The rails were only there to make sure he didn't fall flat on his face and injure himself further.

The sound of applause and whoops of joy made him look up in shock. He glanced down at his feet, looked to Lee, his physical therapist, and his grandfather. He did it. He walked the entire length of the walkway. Tears sprang to his eyes as his grandfather enveloped him in a hug.

"Thank you, Lee," the old man cried as he squeezed his grandson tightly.

Inari had fallen off a bridge while playing with his friends over a year ago. His small body landed hard on the paved riverbank, and his back was broken in several places. No thought he would be able to walk again, but with Lee's help, the boy had proved them all wrong.

"It is my pleasure," Lee said through his tears. He was remembering his own recovery and the path that lead him to become a physical therapist.

His hands tightened into fists. He could not think about those things right now. Not in front of his clients. Maybe when he got home from work that night, except..Neji was there, in his home. Lee sucked in a breath. He knew he would have to talk to his friend sooner or later, but he had really, really hoped that it would be later. Much later. Like never.

Wiping away tears, Lee congratulated the family on their success, and reminded them to make their next appointment at the desk. He declined the offer of celebratory ice cream, but promised that when Inari was more comfortable on his feet that they would spend a day jogging around the park.

Once his client was gone, Lee set to cleaning the room he claimed as his office at the clinic. He racked weights, stacked mats, and attacked the surfaces of everything with disposable towels and disinfectant. He vacuumed the carpet, mopped the tiles, and even changed a few light bulbs that were beginning to look dim, all the while staring at the clock, dreading returning home.

_Neji._

With a groan, Lee knew that he could not put it off any longer. He shrugged into his favorite green windbreaker and zipped it up to his chin. He grabbed his bag from his desk drawer, and slung it over his shoulder. Turning off the lights, he pulled his keys from his pocket. He locked the door to his office, walked through the darkened clinic, and locked the front door behind him. Once outside, he breathed in the chilly air, reminding himself that fall was rapidly turning to winter. He squinted at his watch, then at the bus schedule, then at the sky, and sighed. It looked like he would be walking home again, though it was his own fault for staying so late when he didn't have to. With his hands in his pockets and his shoulders hunched against the wind, he started toward the part of town where he lived.

Barely a block later, his route was cut off by that silver sedan that screeched to a halt in front of him. Throwing a curious glance toward the car, he attempted to maneuver around the vehicle, but a familiar voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Lee," Neji called. "Get in the car."

"Oh, but it is a wonderful night to walk and breathe in the refreshing air, my friend," Lee said. A strong gust of wind made him shiver and push himself deeper into his thin jacket, exposing his words as lies. He silently swore, wishing he had taken the time to change into the jeans and sweater he kept in his office inside of running out in his scrubs.

"Lee." Neji's tone carried the warmth of concern and the chill of warning. "Get in the car. We have to talk."

"At my usual pace, it will take me approximately one hour and twenty-seven minutes to walk home. I shall see you there," Lee stated, backing away from the expensive vehicle.

"Goddammit, Lee, get in the car!" Neji snarled.

"No."

"Then I'll leave it here and walk with you." Neji opened his door and stepped out onto the street. "Maybe it will get stolen," he mused half to himself.

"Do not be ridiculous, Neji. Of course it will be stolen, and that would be such a waste of resources. Drive your car."

"Only if you ride in it with me."

Lee crumbled. "Of course, my friend," he said shyly.

Neji waited for the other man to open the door and settle in the passenger seat before returning to his own spot behind the wheel. Gesturing for Lee to buckle his seat belt, he fastened his own, and made an illegal u-turn. Hands clenching the wheel, he sent tight, worried glances toward the other male. Lee, for his part, stared out of the window, watching the scenery fly past. The silence between them was painful, and hated pain. Before he could speak, Lee did.

"Thank you for retrieving me this evening, dear Neji. I was so caught up in work that I hardly realized that I missed the last bus." He turned his head to bow awkwardly, and flinched when he made eye contact with an angry, icy, gray gaze.

"Why are you avoiding me, Lee?"

"Why, whatever do you mean, my friend?" Lee cried. "I am wounded by this accusation of-"

"Lee, dammit!" Angrily, Neji wrenched the car off of the street and pulled into the parking lot of a long closed, boarded up building. He threw the vehicle into park and shut off the engine. He yanked the keys from the ignition, threw open his door, and slammed it shut behind him. Stomping around the car, he yanked open the passenger door, clawed the seat belt loose, and grabbed Lee by his jacket, pulling the man from the car. He dumped Lee on the ground and kicked; he narrowly missed Lee's head, and instead dented the frame just above the tire.

"You seem angry, Neji," Lee stated blandly. He stood, wondering if he would have to fight his friend and rival. He had not been to his martial arts class in months, not since the clinic had asked him to take on the cases of some of the younger patients. Having only been practicing the art for a mere three years - three years after learning how to walk all over again - Lee did not have the confidence to defeat Neji in hand to hand combat. He considered running, but to where? Neji _was_staying in his apartment, after all.

"Do you know how it feels to come and know nothing about my best friend?" Neji asked quietly instead of attacking.

"Do you know how it feels when your best friend leaves you with no explanation, no warning, and saunters back into your life, demanding that you pretend to be his lover to help him escape his responsibilities?" Lee spat bitterly. "Do you know how I felt when you left? How Hinata had to tell me that you asked her not to tell me where you were? Do you know how I felt, having to read about your string of love affairs in the newspaper? You were my best friend, Neji."

The Hyuuga male shook his head. "No, I wasn't. I wasn't any kind of friend to you."

Shocked, Lee interrupted. "Yes, you were. You are! We are companions of the heart-"

"Stop kidding yourself, Lee!" Neji roared into the night. "I used you. I know I did. And I'm sorry. I should have told you. I'm sorry. My damn uncle, I hate him! I hate being a Hyuuga! And after today, I might not be one anymore, so I guess it doesn't matter."

"Wha-" Lee froze, his composure unraveling at the sight of tears shining in Neji's eyes. "Neji, what in the world happened?"

"I told my uncle you were my lover, and he threatened me. I told him that I wouldn't be a Hyuuga anymore if I had to follow his law."

"So tell him that it is just a lie."

"What if I don't want it to be a lie, Lee?"

Lee stammered, "Wha-what?" His heart pounded in his chest. It couldn't be. It couldn't be!

"I'm saying I don't want to pretend. Let's make it so it's not a lie."

"You can not possibly mean this, dear Neji. I am certain that the events of today has rattled you. I am sure that after a meal, perhaps some curry, a long shower, and a good night's sleep will have you back to normal in no time." Lee's nerves were fraying, and he did not know where to look. He took a tentative step toward the other man while considering that getting closer might not be the best idea. "So let us return to your vehicle and make our way-"

"I can't deny it anymore, Lee. I remember that night, and I know you do, too."

Lee swallowed hard. "Neji, please, don't do this to me." He tried to back away; his feet remained rooted to the spot even as his body tried to execute the command to move. He slammed into the car and gasped, his breath coming in pants and gulps. He closed his eyes, willing away the memories

_-lips on his, cold hands stroking his back-_

that threatened to overwhelm him.

"Neji-"

"Lee, I told my uncle. I told him I lov-"

"St-stop. Stop!" Lee shook his head violently from side to side, unwilling to hear any more of Neji's lies. "Don't!"

"He can disown me if he wants! I have my own money, I don't need them! I didn't leave because I wanted to, Lee. Listen, please? Lee, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I love-"

"NO!"

"-you. I love you."

Lee's brain turned to mush when Neji's lips clamped down on his. The other man's taste was foreign and familiar. Lee lifted his hands, and dug them into soft, long tresses. He wound his fingers in the strands, and pulled.

Neji's head snapped back. "That hurts! Lee, let go."

"I hate you," Lee said. He forced Neji's head down as his own knee went up. A sharp cry of pain notified Lee that his knee had made contact with the Hyuuga heir's face. He released his hold on the other man's hair, allowing him to drop to his knees and nurse his bleeding nose. As he walked away, he called over his shoulder, "Find somewhere else to sleep tonight, my _friend_."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Look! I'm alive! Erm, merry x-mas? *whistles***

**Disclaimer: I got nothing**.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki pulled away from the moist, inviting lips of his lover and frowned. Ignoring Sasuke's curses, he extracted his limbs from the other man's death grip and stood. He padded to the window on sock-clad and peeked through the through the blinds. A silver sedan was pulling up to the iron gate that enclosed the Uchiha property.

Grunting, Naruto looked around for his pants.

"Why are you getting dressed, idiot?" Sasuke questioned his lover with a pout. "We weren't finished yet."

"You've got company," Naruto commented dryly, just seconds before the buzzer rang.

Annoyed, Sasuke reached for the tablet on his bedside and scrolled through the icons on the screen. Tapping the one labeled "security", he opened the feeds to the cameras that were placed around his home. Squinting at the gate, he made an ugly sound in his throat.

Activating the "talk" option, he growled into the built-in microphone. "What do you want, Hyuuga?"

Neji's voice sounded strangely muffled as he replied, "Trust me, Uchiha, this is not quite where I wish to be, either."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I do not have anywhere else to go."

A snort and the sound of spitting reached the ears of the Uzumaki-Uchiha couple, and they shared an unhappy glance. Naruto shrugged. "Your house, your choice, Sasuke. But," he sighed, "we should probably hear him out. If he's here and asking for help, something's wrong."

"Agreed," Sasuke responded. "Neji?" he called to his former classmate. "Are you alright?"

"Great," the Hyuuga replied, "though blood isn't really my color."

"Blood?!" Naruto shouted. "Holy crap, Sasuke! Buzz him in!"

"I'm sure he's exaggerating," the Uchiha countered, tapping the "unlock" button and replacing the tablet on the small table. He stretched, arching his back and rotating his neck and shoulders, making Naruto's mouth go dry. Noticing the expression on his boyfriend's face, he chuckled. "See something you like?"

"I just hope Neji doesn't see it," Naruto snapped. He threw a bundle of material at the Uchiha's head. "Put on your clothes. We've got a crisis to avert."

"How do you know it's a crisis?"

"When is the last time Hyuuga actually came over here?"

After a long pause, Sasuke answered, "Good point."

Once downstairs, Naruto and Sasuke were greeted with two flustered servants and a swollen, bleeding Hyuuga. They stared in silent shock at the injuries on their former classmate's face. Naruto recovered first.

"Neji, what the hell happened to you?"

"Lee happened to me," Neji mumbled around the wet cloth that was suddenly pressed to his face. "I told him I loved him, and he attacked me. He hates me," the man concluded. "He really hates me."

"Lee would never say that!" Naruto exclaimed, flopping on the floor in front of Neji. "Tell him, bastard!"

"The moron's right," Sasuke sighed. "Lee isn't the kind of person to-"

"He said it," Neji whispered, removing the cold, damp cloth from his nose. "He told me hated me, right before he kneed me in the face. Gods," his voice shook. "I must have hurt him so badly."

"Yes, you did," Naruto said, clapping a hand on Neji's trembling thigh. "But now you're back, and we can fix this."

"I don't know how," the Hyuuga admitted, blinking back tears. "It's not like I wanted to leave him. My unc-" Neji's speech sputtered to a stop. "Nevermind," he said, looking away. "Can I sleep here tonight, Uchiha? I don't have anywhere else to go."

Sasuke pursed his lips, a refusal on the tip of his tongue, but a glance toward Naruto gave him pause. The blond man was glaring at him, his expression clearly saying "Don't be a bastard, bastard." The Uchiha male sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. "Fine," he choked out. "Kimi? Show the Hyuuga to a room and take his clothing to be cleaned." Fixing his gaze on Neji, Sasuke said, "We'll talk about this in the morning."

"Thank you," Neji mumbled, rising to his feet to follow the servant woman. "I appreciate this. I know we're not really friends anymore, so really, thank you."

"Oh, we'll always be friends, Neji," Naruto promised, also getting to his feet. "I'll go call Lee."

"Is that wise?" Sasuke questioned.

"Do you think he really needs to be alone right now?" Naruto fired back.

"Good point. Go call Lee and see if he needs anything."

Confused, Neji whipped his head back and forth between the two men. "What are you - What's going-"

"Don't worry about it. Get cleaned up. Kimi, take him. Naruto, we can call Lee from my office."

"But-"

"Good night, Hyuuga. Neji." Sasuke sighed again. "Just..get some sleep. We'll talk to Lee, alright?" He made a shooing motion with his hand, and Kimi dragged the Hyuuga gently from the room.

"This can't be good," Naruto noted once they were alone.

"Hn."

* * *

Lee ran all the way home.

He blew past startled dogwalkers, people working the late shift, and rebellious teenagers hanging out after dark against their parents's wishes. He acknowledged no one, narrowly missed being hit by no less than three cars, and was severely winded when he reached his apartment building. Sweat rolled down his body, plastering his scrubs to his skin. Shaking and pumped up on adrenaline, Lee rocketed into his small residence and threw his bag to the floor. Still in motion, he stripped, leaving a trail of damp clothing from the front door to the bathroom.

He flipped the light switch, flooding the bathroom with light. On his way to the shower, he glanced at the mirror and froze. His eyes were wild and shiny, his face horribly flushed. The worst part was the unhappy grimace that stretched across his face. Unable to bear his reflection, Lee lifted a fist, and slammed it into the offensive glass.

"Pathetic," he growled, nearly startling himself with the harshness of his voice. He turned away from the evidence of how badly Neji had unsettled him, and open the faucets in his shower all the way. Rapidly warming water filled the small room with steam. Uncaring about the temperature, Lee stepped under the roaring blast and shoved his head into the liquid assault. Hoping the loud rush of water would cover the noise, he screamed. It was a rough, primal sound; he felt it burn through his body and settle in his chest.

"Neji," he growled to the empty apartment. Dropping to a crouch, he wrapped his long arms around his legs and buried his face into his knees. The scars on his back throbbed, reminding him of why he needed to keep Neji at a distance.

"Why, Neji? Why now? I was doing so well without you."

The water turned cold far too soon for Lee's liking. Reluctantly, he stood, shut off the icy deluge, and stepped out of the shower onto the cold floor. He dripped as he searched for a towel. Not finding one, he remembered that he had meant to do a load of laundry that evening. Which meant that he was currently shivering in his bathroom with no clean towels and dripping water everywhere. He cursed himself for his forgetfulness, then cursed Neji for distracting him. Sneaking a glance at the foggy mirror, he flinched when he saw the same feverish shine in his eyes as he did when he first arrived home.

"I must calm myself," he spoke to his reflection. "I must. Not. Think." Shivering harder, he wanted to escape into his bedtime, dry off, and dress in warm clothing, but he found himself unable to pull away from the mirror.

"What are you looking at?" he snapped at his reflection. "This is most likely your fault, for being weak. You have not trained enough. You must be stronger. You must resist." Lee could hear his breathing becoming ragged; he needed to get warm and dry but he just could not bring himself to move. "You..came so close to forgetting. Why did he come back? Why did you let him come back? You said it was for the best that he was gone, but now he is back and asking you to pretend to be his lover? Saying that he loves you? And you are close to giving in to him. He left you!" Lee slammed his fist against the mirror; a small crack appeared in the reflective surface. "He left you, and you let him go, because you had to. Your scholarship was on the line, and then you lost it anyway! You are weak, and you should have died. Why did he not let you die?" Vaguely aware that he was no longer referring to Neji -

_- pale skin, warm lips, rough hands skimming across his scars -_

Lee punched the glass and watched the crack spider web across the surface. Curious, he pushed the broken surface and reflexively closed his eyes as the mirror shattered, spraying bits of glass into the air. The biggest chunks fell into the sink, and a few landed on the floor, shattering further. He stepped back to avoid the glass and slipped in a puddle of water on the tiled floor. Arms flailing, Lee went down, landing on his knees. His teeth slammed together with a clatter, and a hot pain traveled up his thighs to his lower back. Moaning in pain, Lee lay on the floor, in the water, and curled up into a ball.

He heard a muffled ringtone floating through the apartment, followed by loud knocking on his door; someone was trying to contact him, but he was hurting and he was tired and he wasn't feeling cold at all anymore..

* * *

Naruto frowned at the phone in his hand.

Sasuke noted the look and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Lee's not answering." He turned to his lover, bright blue eyes dimmed with concern. "Do you think something happened to him?

Sasuke grunted in the negative. "I'm sure he's fine. It's late; he probably went straight to bed. He did work today, after all."

"Yeah, but..It's _Lee_. And _Neji_," Naruto stressed the names.

"Do you want to go over there, and possibly ruin the man's sleep?" Sasuke asked, half-teasing. He pushed back from his desk, walked around it, and used his hip to nudge Naruto's arm. Understanding, Naruto opened his arms, and was rewarded with a lap full of Sasuke. He buried his face in the man's stomach and grumbled.

"Hn?"

"I said, should we be doing this?"

"What, you suddenly have an aversion to holding me?"

"That's not what I meant!" Naruto pulled back and glared at Sasuke who chuckled. "I mean, should be even be interfering in this? Lee might be insulted if he knew how much has been done in his life without his knowledge."

Sasuke sighed. "We're his friends; we're supposed to look out for him. Besides, you know how he was."

"He was a wreck then, yeah, but he's changed so much, gotten so much stronger. Maybe we don't need to do anything anymore."

"I know he still hurts," Sasuke snapped. "He hides everything behind that dumb grin and goes out of his way to help people, like another idiot I know, but he hurts."

"Maybe, just maybe, you bastard, he really is happy and is dealing with things the way he knows how. Neji has always been a cold, pompous bastard with a stick up his butt, holding on to outdated ideas of family honor, like other bastards I know," Naruto growled. "Maybe if he backed off a bit, Lee would open up to him and just tell him how he feels." He retracted his arms, and shifted, as if to stand, forcing Sasuke off of his lap.

Angered, Sasuke clambered to his feet and glared down at the blond man. "Sometimes idiots don't know what's good for them, and they need direction."

"Maybe idiots are idiots because they have too much direction and they're confused and dealing with crap from everywhere!" Naruto spat.

Sasuke froze, Naruto's words sinking in. He searched his the other man's eyes, and felt something squeeze his heart. "Naruto," he whispered. "Gods..this isn't about Lee and Neji at all, is it?"

Naruto stood, giving his back to his longtime boyfriend. and looked down at floor. "There's so much pressure," he told his socks. "To finish the experiments, to publish the findings, and," he exhaled bitterly, "to find out why my parents died and what was done to me." His fingers curled into fists. "I know I've made progress, but you're right; it still hurts."

"Naruto," Sasuke's voice cracked. Swiftly, he closed the short distance between them and wound his arms around Naruto's waist. He kissed Naruto's neck and waited, trying to transmit that he was there and he would remain. The two stood there, silently, each lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

Neji growled and tossed his phone onto his borrowed bed. Five times, he had called Lee, and five times, his calls had gone unanswered. Annoyance and fear fought for dominance in Neji's brain; fear was currently winning.

Fear? No, not fear; what Neji was feeling was akin to abject terror. He cursed himself for leaving when he did, how he did, but, as he had told Lee, he had no choice.

_"Hey, Lee," a girl in their study group, Tenten, called out as she sat down at their table. "Did you hear back from Konoha University yet?"_

_"I did, Tenten," Lee replied. He dropped his eyes back to his bowl of curry, as if not noticing that his friends were waiting for him to continue._

_"And? What'd they say? Are you going or not?" Tenten asked, too nosy for her own good. Neji would never admit that he was just as curious to hear the answer._

_With a sigh, Lee explained, "My application is in order, but I am missing a single paper of the utmost importance. I must convince someone to write a letter of recommendation. Mr. Maito can not do it, as he is also listed as my legal guardian. The lovely, youthful woman I spoke with on the phone suggested I would help if 'someone of prominence' signed it."_

_"Can't you ask Uchiha?" another voice chimed in. "He's the head of his family - the only one left of his family, if the rumors are right - and you don't get much more prominent than that in this city."_

_"I do not wish to take advantage of our friendship in that way," Lee addressed his lunch._

_"I'll ask Uncle Hiashi," Neji blurted out. Several stunned pairs of eyes turned his way. He ignored their looks of shock and spoke directly to Lee. "I'll ask him, okay? I'll make sure he understands how important this is." Neji tried very hard to force his heart rate to slow when Lee flashed him a beautiful smile of appreciation. He could do this, he decided. He would do this for his friend. It was a good deed, it would improve the public image of the Hyuuga family, and it would make Lee happy._

_But Hiashi Hyuuga did not agree._

_"No."_

_"But Uncle! He needs help. I want to help him," Neji's voice cracked._

_Hiashi regarded his nephew carefully, not liking the emotion he saw swirling in those pale eyes. "What is this boy to you?"_

_Neji choked, and tried to cover it up with a cough. "He's a good friend, Uncle." Pain exploded in his face almost begin he finished speaking. Shocked, he glared through watery eyes at the elder male and caressed his cheek with a shaking hand._

_"I've seen the looks you two give each other. You fancy yourself in love with this boy, don't you?" Hiashi's eyes narrowed as Neji's eyes widened. "You disgust me."_

_"But-"_

_"I will write this letter. In return, you will leave."_

_"Leave?"_

_"I forbid this..relationship of yours."_

_"We don't have a relationship! He's my best friend!" Neji shouted, sickening himself with how quick the denial slipped from his lips._

_"And he will no longer be that," Hiashi continued._

_"Wha-wha?"_

_"All contact with this boy will cease. After graduation, you will get on a plane and travel to a destination of my choice. and you will stay there until you reach the age of majority and receive your inheritance. If you fail to comply, I will ruin this Rock boy's chances of living in this city. Is that understood, Neji?"_

_The implications and consequences hit Neji like a speeding train. Leave, live without contact, or ruin Lee's life. Defeated, he knew there was only one correct response._

_"Yes, Uncle Hiashi. I understand."_

Silently, Neji reached for his phone to try calling Lee again. He needed to hear the other man's, even if it was just for Lee to tell him that he didn't want to talk. At least then, he'd know that Lee was alright.

As the sixth, seventh, and eighth calls also went unanswered, Neji started to shiver. His memories, it seemed, wanted to torture him.

_"Dammit, Lee kicked a hole in a the wall! Somebody grab him."_

_"Got I him!," Neji slurred, stumbling, drunkenly toward the anxious sounding voice. "Lee! My rock, my friend!"_

_"Beloved Neji, my companion of - hic - youth!" Lee answered. "We shall race toward the - hic - sunset!"_

_"Iss two inna mornin', Lee," Neji chuckled, "No more sun inna sky."_

_A loud groan filled the air. "Somebody dump these two idiots in a room and let them sober up. Crap, Mr. Maito is gonna kill us for this mess."_

_How they got to a bedroom, Neji would never know, and he said as much to his green clad. Propping himself up on elbow, he stared into Lee's face. "Say we nevah drunk again, hn?"_

_"That idea sounds most beautiful," Lee croaked. "Oh, Neji, my beautiful friend, I could kiss you for proposing that brilliant plan."_

_"Perhamps you zhoul, Rock Boy," Neji giggled. "Here, let's kiss." He dragged himself closer to his friend, and they pressed their lips together. Expecting to pull away and laugh at their foolishness, Neji did not plan for the heat that bloomed in his belly, nor did he account for the strong arm that wrapped around his waist to pull him closer._

_"Neji," Lee whispered, sounding very sober, "I've been waiting for you to do that for a long time."_

_"Hn," Neji responding, seeking the lips that had stopped pressing against his. "Lee, I-"_

_"Me, too, Neji. I know."_

_"Shh."_

_The next morning, Neji slipped away while the other youth snored peacefully. He called his uncle while stepping over sleeping teenagers, and a sleek, black vehicle met him at the corner. Neji opened the back door of the car and got in, never once looking back at who and what he was leaving behind._

Weary, Neji pressed his face into his hands, welcoming the pain that radiated from his ignored nose.

"I have to fix this."

* * *

Sakura frowned at the glowing computer in front of her. The results of her long and tortuous web search were not giving her the answers she sought, and she was frustrated. It was days like this when she wished she was some sort of super hacker, or at least in a position to uncover hidden information. Biting back a yawn, she raised her arms over her head and stretched her aching muscles. Sitting hunched over a laptop for hours on end was not a pleasant way to spend an evening alone.

Terribly, completely alone.

Flopping backwards onto her bed, Sakura shoved a hunk of strawberry-blond hair and forced it away from her face. She had spent the last few days being miserable; her friends were keeping secrets from her, and the hostility from some of them was beginning to take its toll on her health and sanity. She had not been to work, and she had been skipping meals. she spent most of the time on a self-imposed mission to track down any information about two people: Lee Rock and Neji Hyuuga. She wanted to know how two, seemingly opposite people had gotten so close.

"I can't believe they think I'll just let this go," the woman grumbled to her empty room. "What do they take me for? Lee is my friend; I'm just trying to protect him."

"Are you certain of that fact?" Sai's low voice invaded what she thought were her private musings.

"Ahh! Sai! Why don't you ever knock?" Sakura screeched to her housemate as she sat up, almost knocking her computer to the floor. "I could have been naked."

Sai blinked slowly, and asked, "Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?"

Sakura growled in response, and Sai lifted his hands, showing the reason he had entered the room in the first place. Curious, Sakura nodded her head toward the small, grease-stained paper bag.

"Dinner," Sai said simply. "You haven't eaten."

"Oh. Thank you." She held out her hand, and the male closed the distance between them, placing the offering in her cupped palms. She happily opened the container, and gasped when she saw the wrapped sandwich and inhaled the heavenly aroma. "Basil chicken wrap?"

"Of course," Sai retorted. "You don't eat anything else from that place."

"Ah, Sai, you know me so well."

"..Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?"

Ignoring the male, Sakura unwrapped her sandwich and took a small bite. Heavily seasoned, roasted chicken breast, onions, lettuce, tomatoes, and a special sauce filled her mouth. "Yum!" she cried, closing her eyes to savor the flavor. Maybe she could take a break from searching for the truth. Just this once.

Sai smirked inwardly while watching the his housemate devour her meal. He knew that she had been sniffing around Lee and Neji's relationship, and he knew that she was not the type of person to just let it go, even if threatened. He had not been asked to intervene, but he felt that it fell upon him, as he was, quite literally, the closest person to her; living with Sakura gave him a unique perspective concerning her state of mind. Sai knew that having their friends pull away from her was wrecking havoc on her mental state. He also understood that whatever was going on between Lee and Neji could only be solved by Lee and Neji; the two had their unbreakable bond, and no one else could interfere. He just wished that Sakura understood that; watching over her was going to cut into his reading time, and that was something that Sai hated more than anything.

He exited the room, making a note to call Sasuke in the morning; the others needed to know that Sakura was a bigger problem than they had originally thought.

* * *

He watched Lee sleep, stroking his cheek and gently wiping away the tears that slipped through the tightly closed lids.

"I'm glad I've been watching you, Lee," the red-haired person said. "I won't let you slip back into the darkness," Gaara promised.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: *peeks in* So..is anyone still reading this?

I offer my deepest, most sincere apologies. I got lost on the path of life, and I am being_ so_ serious here. Between illnesses and my businesses and my real life responsibilities (did I spell that right?), my writing has fallen by the wayside. I **will** finish my stories, just..maybe not in a timely fashion? *wince*

**Disclaimer**: Ideas and dialogue are mine, character belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

To say that Neji had slept badly would imply that Neji had slept at all. When the sun peeked through one of the large picture windows in the east wing of the Uchiha mansion, the Hyuuga heir blinked rapidly, stunned. He stared at the black screen on his cell phone; tentatively, he first tapped then swiped the plastic window. Frowning, his tilted the phone this way and that.

The phone was dead, he realized. The battery had run out sometime during the night.

Feeling the first stirrings of panic, his pale eyes darted around the room he had borrowed, searching for a telephone or other means of communication. Sighing in relief when he spotted the slim black phone, he dragged himself from the edge of the bed, groaning when his stiff muscles protested the movement. He poked the plastic device apprehensively while gathering his thoughts and courage.

"Lee," he muttered to himself. With a sudden burst of confidence, he snatched up the receiver and pressed it to his ear, making sure to swing his long hair out of the way first. He grimaced when the movement sent a twinge of pain through his face, but forced his discomfort down. Quickly, he dialed the only phone number he had been sure to memorize when he returned to town.

Across the city, the line was ringing, signaling that the call was attempting to connect. Neji tapped his fingers impatiently on the table surface, heart sinking fast. When a soft _click _and a grunt reached his ear, the male was so startled he dropped the earpiece. Fumbling, he caught it, and returned it to his ear with a shout.

"No, Lee, don't hang up! It's Neji!"

"So you are," an unknown voice carried through the line.

Neji's eyes narrowed. "You're not Lee."

"Aren't you the smart one?" the unknown male mocked.

"Where is he? Why are you answering his phone?" Neji gripped the phone so hard that he heard the casing crack. He was sure that his knuckles were pale and drained of blood.

"Lee is resting. Even if he wasn't, I doubt he would wish to speak with you."

"What do you know about Lee and me?" Neji snarled. "I'll ask you again. Who are you?"

The other male chuckled. "Ah, that's right. You missed such a big part of Lee's life. Who am I, you ask? I'm the one who saved him when he fell. Rest assured, I know all about you, Neji Hyuuga."

Neji's shoulders and grip relaxed slightly even though his eyes narrowed. Still suspicious, he said, "I thank you for caring for my friend after his accident and during his time of need. I will happily take over from here."

"Accident?" the male's voice deepened and grow cold. Unable to stop himself, Neji shivered; the other man, with just a single word, had managed to sound dangerous. "What happened to Lee was no accident. What happened to Lee is _your_fault, and you need to take responsibility for it. You wrecked him!"

Shocked to the core, Neji stammered, "M-my f-fault? What-what are you saying? Wreck-what? Who is this?!"

"You-" Whatever the male was going to say was cut off. Scratchy sounds indicated that the small microphone was being covered. Straining, Neji could just make out Lee's muffled voice in the background.

"Hello? Lee? Lee, can you hear me?" the Hyuuga male shouted into the phone.

After a short silence, Neji heard, "Yes, Neji; your voice carries clearly through this wonderful technological miracle."

"Lee! Thank the Gods! Are you alright? Who is that man? Can I come back?" His questions tumbled out in a rush.

Lee sighed. "Neji, I am quite angry with you."

"I know, I know. Lee, Gods, I'm so sorry! Can we talk? Please?"

Neji heard a low, growling rant from who he assumed was the man Lee with with. He ground his teeth together, and swallowed a curse. He wanted to know the name of the person who dared to-

"Not today, Neji. I offer you my apologies. Perhaps tomorrow, when we both enjoy cooler passions. If you excuse me, I must dress for my daily run."

"Lee, wait!" Neji snapped. "Who-who is that guy?"

"Gaara," Lee answered. "His name is Gaara."

"He said he saved you when you fell, and that it wasn't an accident. What's he talking about?"

The silence wrapped itself around Neji's heart and squeezed. "Lee?" he asked softly.

"We shall discuss this at another time, my friend," Lee said softly. "I must go."

When Neji heard the dial tone buzz in his ear, he discovered he had no strength in his legs. He slumped to the floor, still cradling the broken connection to Lee against his shoulder. He was still in this position when Sasuke and Naruto pushed open the door to his room to check on him.

As always, Naruto was the one to break the awkward silence. "Neji? What happened? Are you okay?"

Pale grey eyes lifted and bored holes into the sunny blond. "Who the hell is Gaara?" he demanded.

* * *

Lee discovered that his hand was shaking as his ended the call and dropped his tiny, slim phone on the bed next to him. He inhaled and exhaled noisily, wondering if he could move well enough to leave the bed and report to work. He busied himself tallying up sick days and wondering who, if anyone, he could call in on such short notice to cover him in an effort to avoid the jade eyes that were staring at him intently.

Deciding that the ache in his back would not prevent him from doing his daily duties, he swung his legs slowly to the edge of the bed. Grimacing at the pain located around his lower spine, he eased his feet to the floor and stood. Painfully aware of the silent, red-haired male in his bedroom, he spoke over his shoulder, hiding his face, and attempting to conceal the shake in his voice.

"Good morning, my good friend Gaara. I am pleased to see you on this fine day, though I must admit to being a being confused by your youthful presence in my humble abode."

"You were ill last night," Gaara said. "Why?"

"I must have overdone it when I ran home from work. I must keep my body youthful, you see."

"And Neji?"

Lee flinched, and forced himself to move toward his closet door. A fresh pair of green track pants were slung over the door knob, and green scrubs were hanging inside.

"Lee."

"Gaara, my friend, it is good to see you, but I must be off. I have a heavy schedule today at the clinic."Having said that, Lee ignored the track pants, lamenting the fact that he would have to skip his morning jog, despite what he had said to Neji. He grabbed the set of scrubs and shimmed them on, wondering briefly when he had put on underwear after his incident in the shower the night before. Shrugging off the niggling suspicion in his mind, he, after throwing what he hoped was a dazzling smile in Gaara's direction, turned in the small space to open his bureau drawer and dig for clean socks. He frowned at the pile of white cotton socks; he did not remember having so many pairs on hand.

"Lee. Let Neji go and come back to me." The smaller male crossed the space and grabbed Lee's shoulder to forcefully turn the male around to face him.

Lee winced. He always founds himself surprised by the smaller man's strength. "Gaara," he said, "I can not. You know I can not."

"He's killing you."

"He has that right."

"Bullshit."

Lee closed his eyes briefly, happy and sick at the same time. "I must go." Wrenching himself from Gaara's grasp, he dug out socks, bent, jammed them on his feet, stood, and turned toward the door.

"I still have a key. I worry about you," Gaara said to Lee's back.

Lee answered, "Friendship is a beautiful thing."

"We were more than friends."

"And now we are not."

"Is this because of Neji?"

Lee paused in the act of gathering his things. Over his shoulder, he threw out, "You know it is. Please remember to lock the door when you depart."

Gaara stared after the dark-haired male with unreadable emotions churning in his eyes.

* * *

"Calm down, Neji," Sasuke ordered the pale-eyed male. "You getting upset will not solve anything."

"Calm down?" Neji sputtered. "You expect me to calm down when this-this-Gaara is alone with Lee?"

"Gaara wouldn't hurt Lee," Naruto said, letting the unsaid **"**_but you would" _hang in the air. He rubbed the back of his head and sighed. He threw a glance at his boyfriend and, unwilling to rehash the previous night's argument, simply said, "Hey, bastard. I've got to go. You know Granny Tsunade hates when I'm late."

"Fine, you idiot," the stoic male answered. He grabbed the blond by his hideously bright orange shirt and hauled him in for a kiss. A slight smile breezed across his face and disappeared. "At least try to be safe."

"Whatever! I'm always safe!"

"Hn."

With a huff, Naruto stormed from the room. "How did I fall in love with such a bastard?" his voice floated in from the hallway.

Sasuke smirked. "The same way I fell in love with a moron," he said with affection.

"BAH!" Naruto's voice echoed from somewhere down the hall.

Neji glared at Sasuke, jealousy and envy clear in his stormy eyes. "How do you do it? You're both so different. Your statuses are mismatched. Why has Fate favored you?"

"We fought for this," Sasuke answered the long-haired male. "I fought to be with him, even when he was his usual clueless self, and everybody around us doomed our relationship. You should have done the same."

"My uncle-"

"Doesn't matter," Sasuke completed the other male's sentence for him. "Hinata and Hanabi can take over just fine. Hell, Hinata doesn't even want to take over. Hanabi only goes along because she fears losing Hiashi's love, whatever that is. We were never close, Hyuuga, but look around. If you needed a favor, you should have come to me."

"You were a kid back then as well."

"And now, I am not. My parents are dead, my brother is Gods-know-where, my uncle is probably dead, if not dying, and my last remaining cousin is locked up in mental institution, claiming that he has the world under an illusion." He regarded the Hyuuga with a cool eye. "You said that you love Lee."

"I do," Neji said, bowing his head. "I do," he repeated softly, staring at his clenched fists.

"Then prove it to him."

"How? He hates me."

Sasuke pursed his lips in thought. He snapped his fingers as a thought came to him. "Saturday night. The banquet I am being forced to hold. Your uncle and cousins will be there, as well as someone I'm pretty sure you'll be interested in meeting. Invite Lee as your date. It's the perfect opportunity to show him off to the public and show him how much you care for him."

"Did you miss the part where I said he hated me?" Neji asked grumpily.

**"**Let Naruto and me handle that. All you need to do is show up."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Merry birthday! I have updated. Hurray!**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing. I own nothing. I am not being paid.**

* * *

Sai Shimura stared blankly at his twittering, slap-happy date. He had known the moment he asked Sakura to accompany him to the Uchiha banquet that he was making a very large and unfixable mistake. If things went wrong on this night, the Uchiha male would have his head.

If Sakura's annoying chatter did not kill him first.

Every year since Sasuke had taken formal control of his company, the prominent families in Konoha were invited to a posh evening of dinner, dancing, and hobnobbing. Under duress, Sasuke composed the guest at the behest of the board of directors, but used the event to double as a birthday celebration for Naruto, to the chagrin of most of the attendees. On an ordinary day, most of them would not deign to be in the presence of the Uzumaki male; however, knowing that the blond was close - though just how close escaped the attention of most - to Sasuke Uchiha, none of them would miss the party if they could help it.

As usual, Sai's invitation was hand-delivered by Karin, Sasuke's loyal secretary. Being the adopted son of the well-known deceased government agent, Danzo Shimura, gave Sai an automatic "in" in Konoha's high society. Sai, however, could care less about his alleged status. He'd never liked the man who adopted him, after all. Danzo was cold, cruel, and power hungry - everything that Sai hoped to not be.

Sadly, on this year, Sakura happened to open the door for Karin. She squealed when she realized the heavy, dark blue envelope was the annual invite to the Uchiha shindig, and she followed Sai around the house, making hopeful, starry eyes at the paper. Against his better judgement, Sai asked Sakura if she wanted to go, as he was allowed to bring a guest. With a squeal that would put pigs to shame, the woman immediately accepted and ran out to buy a dress that very day.

Sai glanced longingly at the small group of friends in one corner of the room: Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara and his girlfriend Ino Yamanaka, and few other familiar faces. He tried to nudge Sakura in that direction, but the strawberry blonde haired female was too busy naming celebrities and striking poses, hoping that one of them would pay attention to her.

Curiously, Neji Hyuuga was, while in attendance, not with the rest of his family. He hovered near the staircase, glancing up every time someone made an appearance, and looking away in disappointment each time it was someone he did not want to see. Glancing around the crowded hall, Sai realized who he didn't see: Lee Rock. A shock of red hair caught his eye, and he frowned.

"Gaara's here," he muttered, breaking the flow of Sakura's inane chatter.

"Gaara?" she chirped, following her housemate's line of sight. "Oh, Gaara! Lee's friend, right? Should we go say hi?"

"Absolutely not," Sai immediately vetoed the idea. "Besides, it looks like he's busy." Sai and Sakura watched as Gaara elbowed his way through the crowd, making a beeline for Neji.

Movement from the corner made Sai adjust his attention. Sasuke and Naruto were excusing themselves from their friends and moving hastily to the Hyuuga heir's side. Dark eyebrows rose swiftly; Sai wanted to be a fly on the wall for that conversation, but he already had his hands full with Her Royal Nosiness.

"Hey, does Gaara know Neji, too?" Sakura had noticed the convergence of males, though she was blissfully unaware of the thick tension. Even from where he stood, Sai could feel it.

"I am not sure," Sai hedged. "Look, a distraction!"

"What?"

Sai sighed. "Nevermind. Would you like some champagne?" he asked his date.

"I'd love some!" she replied.

"Great," Sai said, "the bar is that way. Begone."

* * *

Neji Hyuuga smoothed the crisp, white jacket of his suit and glanced at his watch for what had to be the twentieth in as many minutes. Sasuke and Naruto and reassured him that Lee would attend the evening's festivities, but the hour was growing late and the athletic male had yet to make an appearance.

Neji had to admit that, days later, he was still sceptical of the Uchiha's plan. He thought back to the conversation he'd had with Sasuke the morning after everything had begun to fall apart.

"Why do you expect Lee to attend your fancy dinner party, Uchiha? This is Lee we're talking about."

Sasuke smirked. "Lee usually attends, Hyuuga; I may be forced to hold the banquet, but I control what actually happens there. I choose to have it this time of year because of Naruto's birthday." His lips turned slightly upward, giving the appearance of a smile. "He's been through so much much crap in this city..I like to do what I can to make things easier and happier for him."

Neji pretended to gag, though, inside, he felt his heart aching. "When did you become so soft, Sasuke?"

"I love Naruto, but this isn't about me. You claim you love Lee. Then you must prove it, not just to him, but to the world." Sasuke thought for a moment. "Do you still have access to your accounts?"

"Of course I do," Neji bragged, ignoring the small seed of doubt that had begun to sprout. "And even if I did not, I have my own personal funds, the inheritance from my father, plus the college fund I never actually used. What of it?"

"We're going shopping, Hyuuga. You're going to buy your lover a new dress for the ball."

Neji's brow wrinkled in distaste. "I'm not really going to buy him a dress, am I, Uchiha?"

The expression on Sasuke's face gave him a sudden a chill.

Which is how he'd found himself sneaking into Lee's bedroom, leaving a huge, gift-wrapped box which contained a suit, shirt, shoes, and anything else he could think of, including a handwritten letter of apology, and a special item, on Lee's bed. Neji placed the invitation on top of the package, and slipped back out. Hopefully, when the other male arrived home from work, he would see the gift and call Naruto, as the handwritten addendum to the engraved invite instructed.

After making his delivery, Neji collected his belongings, threw them in the trunk of his car, and returned to the Uchiha mansion, giving Lee the space he requested. He spent the next few days hiding from his family, compulsively checking his cell phone for messages, and using his nervous energy to bake a slew of desserts in the Uchiha's kitchen. He also pumped Sasuke for information on Gaara, and Lee's accident; the Uchiha male refused to speak on those subjects, insisting they were not his stories to tell.

On the morning of the party, Naruto stumbled into the mansion, informed Neji that Lee would be there, and collapsed from lack of sleep into Sasuke's arms. Neji worriedly sprang into action, checking for a pulse and fever, but Sasuke shooed the Hyuuga male away. Lovingly, gently, he carried his boyfriend to bed, leaving Neji to worry about the immediate future all by himself.

The future that was now the present, and meant that Lee was late.

Neji shifted, feeling his hopes plummet every single time the door at the top of the staircase opened and the arriving party was not Lee Rock. He felt many sets of eyes boring into his back, namely those of his uncle, Hiashi Hyuuga, but ignored them valiantly. His eyes were only for one person.

Who was not there.

As Neji was about to check his wrist for the time _again_, a low, rasping, disturbingly familiar voice broke into his thoughts.

"Neji Hyuuga, I presume," he stated.

The Hyuuga male narrowed his pale eyes and turned slowly to face his foe. "And you must be Gaara."

"How very astute of you."

"May I ask what you're doing here?" Neji questioned the other male through clenched teeth.

Gaara snorted. "I was invited."

Neji narrowed his eyes, taking in the ludicrous kanji tattooed on Gaara's forehead, the unruly, bright red hair, the dark, heavy eyeliner that ringed his eyes, and ran his tongue across his teeth. This was his competition?

"Gaara Sabaku," Sasuke's smooth voice broke in, "of Suna Sabaku Industries. How nice of you to attend this year. I was expecting your sister, as usual."

Annoyance flashed in Gaara's luminous green eyes. "Temari is busy," he offered flatly. "Since I was already here, in the city, I offered to take her place. Is that a problem, Uchiha?"

"Not at all," Sasuke responded after a short silence. "Unless you plan to harass my other guests?"

"Hyuuga and I were just talking, weren't we, Hyuuga? Or can you not speak for yourself?"

"Gaara," Naruto interjected smoothly, "you never finished telling me about time Kankuro got tangled up in the strings of puppet he was using."

"Perhaps another time, Naruto. Hyuuga and I have business to attend to."

"No, Gaara," Naruto said firmly. "I'd really like to hear that story _now_." He stressed the last word of his sentence, hoping to hint to the redhead that he needed to step away from Neji before some disastrous event happened.

Suspicion crept into Gaara's luminous green eyes as he flicked his gaze between the trio of males. His teeth clacked together audibly as he snapped his jaws together. Balling his hands into fists, he asked, through clenched teeth, "So I'm the bad guy?"

Naruto stepped forward and slapped the male noisily on the back. 'Of course not, Gaara! We're all friends here, right, guys?" A chorus of "Hn" answered him. His face fell. "Really, guys? Really?" He turned to his lover. "Sasuke!"

The black haired man raised an eyebrow. "Hn?"

"Oh, you bastard," the blond grumbled. "Plan on sleeping alone tonight."

Sasuke choked and forced a smile onto his face. "We're all friends. No worries. Right, Hyuuga?"

Neji parted his lips to reply in the negative, but the murderous aura seeping from the Uchiha male's pores made him change his mind quickly. He raised his hands in a placating gesture. "I am fated to be a peaceful man," he said, with no trace of irony. "I have no issue with Gaara. In fact," he said, turning to the slightly shorter man, "I have been led to believe that I must offer you my gratitude for being there for Lee when I could not."

"You have no idea," said Gaara.

Neji sighed. "I am really tired of people telling me that." His eye twitching, he was preparing to withdraw his offer of a truce when movement at the top of the staircase caught his attention.

Lee Rock had arrived.

Neji swallowed to moisten his suddenly dry mouth. He turned to face the stairs completely, not wanting to miss a moment of Lee's entrance and descent into the room. His heart stuttered in his chest when he noticed that Lee had, not only worn the dark green suit and tie that he's picked out for him, but was also wearing the special item. The earring.

Lee was wearing the earring, a teardrop emerald wrapped in silver wire, that was twin to Neji's own. Neji felt his eyes well up as his hand flew to his ear to fondle the jewelry. He'd purchased the set on a whim during his shopping trip, and included one in his package to Lee, expressing his hope in the letter that Lee would wear it, and allow Neji a chance to prove himself. Catching the male's eye, Neji offered a shy smile.

Lee did not smile back.

He, instead, began to descend the staircase, his eyes locked on Neji's.

For his part, Lee felt his gut twisting itself into knots. His scars throbbed, his head pounded, and his heart threatened to crawl up his throat and leap out of his mouth. He was shaken at the emotion that was conveyed in Neji's letter; the suit of beautiful clothes and jewelry swayed him more than he wished to admit. He'd called Naruto, as instructed, and demanded an explanation.

"There must be some miscommunication, a most unyouthful mistake! Neji cannot possibly have meant to leave these things for me," he barked into his phone.

Naruto, sighed, and answered tiredly, "Give the man a chance, Lee. He really wants to make it up to you. He was an idiot, and he knows this. Just put on the suit, and come to the party, okay? It'll be fun, I promise."

"Naruto, my friend, I-I cannot-"

"Lee! Geez!" The sound of slurping came over the speaker; Lee guessed that his bubbly blond friend was eating ramen again. "Just hear him out. You don't have to stay if you don't want to, but at least show up and see what he says."

It was Lee's turn to sigh. "He-Neji..he is..was..is my best friend-"

"And Sasuke is mine." Naruto's tone turned serious. "Lee, look, I know you still love him-"

"I do not-"

"And," Naruto rushed forward, "I believe he loves you, too. Always has. Yeah, he's stupid when it comes to figuring out how people feel, and he's a pompous ass sometimes, but really! He went against Hiashi for you, Sasuke said."

"He..he really..?"

"Yeah," Naruto said, "he did. He told Hiashi he's leave the family if he couldn't be with you."

"But.. Naruto, listen, my friend. I feel that I must confide in you. The night after I met Neji again, he requested that I _pretend _to be his lover."

"Did he now?" Naruto hmphed. "Okay, I knew that already. But I was there, Lee, when you threw him out, when he called you and talked to Gaara. He really cares about you. Just give him a chance. Come to the party. For me? Please?"

Lee said quietly, "For you, my friend. Just for you."

Lee allowed Naruto to give him directions to Sasuke's usual stylist. He went there and, to his shock, found that the Uchiha had made arrangements for him to be taken care of. His shaggy hair was washed, cut, styled. He was shaved, buffed, massaged, and dolled up. It was refreshing to be pampered, but the knowledge of what he was possibly walking into made him unable to relax. A car met him at the entrance; the driver stating that she had instructions to return to his apartment, see him dressed, and deliver him to the Uchiha banquet when he was ready.

Lee drew the line at her actually helping him dress, though he did require her assistance with the skinny, silk necktie. The suit itself was dark green, with a houndstooth pattern. The jacket was fitted, as were the pants. The shirt was black, with buttons that matched the suit's pattern. Neji had included boxer briefs, dress socks, even a black handkerchief to tuck into the breast pocket of the jacket. He opened the small box, and gasped loudly when he saw the lovely earring. His eyes strayed to the envelope, which he had deliberately left for last; he found himself ripping it open, searching for an explanation of the expensive jewel. His driver for the night politely cleared her throat, tapping her watch. Lee swiped at his eyes, and tried to put in his earring. His hands were shaking so badly that it took him three tries before he gave up. He took that as a sign that he should not bother with it, but the driver took matters into her own hands. Swiftly, she snatched up the ear jewel, poked the post through the hole in his lobe, and fastened the clasp on the back. She gave him the once over, eyeing him critically. He must have passed muster; she strode to the door and held it open, bowing slightly at the waist. Lee carefully folded Neji's letter, placed it in his pants pocket, patted himself down, checking for wallet and keys, then exited his apartment, and left the building.

Now, he kept his eyes trained on the emotions playing across Neji's face as he neared the Hyuuga male. He stopped directly in front of his friend, and swallowed hard. Guests at the party could feel the rising tension, and conversation ceased as everyone waited to see what would happen.

Hiashi Hyuuga snarled softly, shoved his wine glass at a passing servant, and stomped his way toward his nephew. Hinata meeped and tried to grab her father's arm.

"Fa-Father," she tried. Hiashi shook her off effortlessly and continued on his way. Helplessly, Hinata caught Naruto's eye by waving her hand. He smiled at her, and shook his head slowly. Still apprehensive, the Hyuuga heir dropped her arm, snagged a full wine glass from the nearest tray, and slammed the contents back.

Hiashi arrived at the small knot of young males in time to hear Lee and Neji exchange greetings.

"Lee," Neji said, nervously smoothing the lapels of his suit. "you..you came."

"I did," Lee agreed. He searched his friends eyes for any hint of deceit. Finding none, he took a deep breath, and held out his hand. Surprised, Neji's fingers twitched, and he looked at Lee for confirmation.

"You..?"

"I have failed to welcome you back properly, haven't I, my dearest friend? That was most unbecoming of me." Lee closed the distance between them, and lifted his hand. Using his thumb, he gently traced the shape of Neji's lips.

Trembling, Neji tried to speak. "Lee-"

"Shh," Lee said. Feeling bold, he stepped closer. "Welcome back, my friend..my love." He pressed his lips softly against Neji's, then pulled away, as if embarrassed. With a soft smile, he turned away to greet the rest of his friends, and, instead, ran right into Hiashi Hyuuga's fist.


End file.
